Sharing a Kingdom
by Ominous Rain
Summary: Mathias and Leon are the new patrons of Cross Academy. Kaname knows nothing about them. Can the vampire Prince find out using his pureblood status? Why is Zero always caught in the middle of politics?
1. Ch1-Not the only King

Summary: Mathias and Leon are the new patrons of Cross Academy. Kaname knows nothing about them. Can the vampire Prince find out using his pureblood status? Why is Zero always caught in the middle of politics?

Disclaimer: Castlevania belongs to Konami and Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino-sensei.

Warnings: Blood, Violence, and Sex (in later chapters), possible polyamorous relationship

Authoress: An idea I have been playing with for a while. Despite the manga ending, I still have lots of love for the Vampire Knight series and the great fanfiction it inspired I was replaying Castlevania when I thought about putting these two together. It's never really mentioned what time frame or country VK takes place in right?

* * *

**Sharing a Kingdom**

Ch.1: Not the Only King

Inside a grand castle, moving was taking place. The castle was a vast space, taking up the majority of the cliff it was situated on. The walls of the castle were made of the oldest black stone with green ivy over grown on the four watchtowers it possessed. The castle was isolated as acres of woods surrounded itself and its masters from prying eyes. The castle housed two Kings of the Night.

"Mathias," Leon sighed. "Do we really have to move?" The blond vampire sipped from his crystal glass of blood as he walked towards his mate.

Mathias was looking over the gremlin movers as they packed the second moving truck with their furniture. "Careful!" He yelled when one mover bumped the corner of an antique display cabinet. "Leon, how many times do we have to argue about this?" Mathias turned to face his mate, "If we want a new life, we have to move."

Leon lifted the glass of blood again to his lips. After another drink the blond vampire said, "But, so far away?" He was giving his mate a dissatisfied look that Mathias liked to call Leon's pout.

"Don't worry, my love." Mathias wrapped a possessive arm around Leon's slim waist. "While our new home may not be beautiful Romania, it will still be European enough that we will adjust quickly." Mathias gave Leon's pale cheek a kiss. "Plus, we'll be surrounded by creatures of our kind—albeit a different species."

Leon sighed again dramatically, "A school of all things? Why not tailor shops? Or maybe a hotel?"

Mathias gave a small smirk, "I thought it would be fun. Besides, it's a school working towards co-existence between vampires and humans. Shouldn't you be happy?"

"I guess…" Leon smiled. He could never truly be angry with Mathias. They've been together for over two thousand years. Leon was about to complain about traveling there when a mover accidentally dropped a chest onto the floor. The black chest with intricate gold painted vines and leaves broke into tiny wooden pieces. "Hey! That was my favorite chest!"

Mathias laughed as he watched his mate chew out the mover verbally. He was couldn't wait to start his new life with Leon in Germany.

* * *

**~*Sharing a Kingdom*~**

Zero grumpily wondered why he was summoned to the Chairman's office during class. Not that he was paying attention in class anyway. Once he reached the grand oak doors of the Chairman's office, Zero knocked a few times. Hearing the "Come in." of his adoptive father, Zero entered, stilling as he saw a certain pureblood. "Kuran." Zero said with every ounce of contempt he could muster.

Said pureblood nodded his head in stiff greeting. "Kiryu." Kaname's voice was emotionless. The pureblood was sitting in one of the office chairs directly in front of the Chairman's desk.

Once Zero got over his bout of anger, he closed the Chairman's door slowly, hearing a soft click. But instead of sitting down as his adoptive father indicated with a silent nod, he crossed his arms over his chest and looked directly at the Chairman. "Well, _Chairman_." Zero said sarcastically. "What is this about?"

The Chairman gave a comical sigh. "Well my dear lovable son, to cut it short, someone has bought the school."

"What?" Zero's silver eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "How?"

"Kaname-kun and I were just informed by both the Vampire Council and Hunter's Association that the new patrons of the school are vampires coming from the Romania." The Chairman said calmly. "It's said that this was a way to bring new funding to the school as the patrons are apparently filthy rich."

Zero's face still showed confusion at this revelation. "But why? Isn't the money from the students and the vampires already enough?" The school hosted nothing but the aristocracy from both worlds. The co-existence program also had separate funding from both the Council and Association. Money was the least of their worries.

"It was a political move." Kaname spoke up. "It was the Council's way of trying to gain influence over the program. They know they cannot overturn my authority, so they are trying to throw a bigger wrench into the equation."

The Chairman adds, "I believe the Association also agreed with this to undermine Kaname-kun's authority. Despite having to get help from vampires, this is also an opportunity for both parties to prove that the co-existence cannot work."

Zero leaned his back against the door. "So, who are these new vampires?"

"That is the problem." Kaname stood up and began to pace. "These are vampires from the East. They are outside of the Vampire Society here. I'm surprised the Council is so desperate as to get foreign help."

"What? There are vampires outside the Vampire Society?" Zero asked. He didn't know that. In the Association they were only taught about the Vampire Society as all of the vampire population.

"Yes." Kaname answered simply. "There are vampires who are not of our species, and also vampires who claim no allegiance to the blood lines. We call these types of vampires Black Bloods."

While Zero's face was his usual ice mask, inwardly he was freaking out. He knew nothing about these vampires and either the Association was withholding information from their hunters (which was normal) or they had no idea either. "There are different species? Chairman, you know all about this?"

The Chairmain folded his hands together and leaned his head atop the fists. "Yes. Not many are authorized within the Association to know this type of information Zero. Kaname-kun has disclosed to you this important piece of information about vampires as he chooses **you** to keep an eye on the patrons."

"Me?" Zero lifted himself off the door quickly and unfolded his arms. "Why me Kuran?"

"You are a hunter and also a vampire Kiryu." Kaname pauses his pacing. "Must we go through this every time? You are the only one with the ability to enter both vampire and hunter societies—with some trouble of course. You also have powers from both worlds and have killed two purebloods. If anyone has the ability to spy on the new patrons, it's you."

"But—" Zero started but was interrupted by the Chairman.

"Zero, this is very important." The Chairman said gravely. "Right now, you are the only one who can help us in this political power struggle. If these new patrons are really working with the Council and Association, it means trouble for all of us: the Night Class, the Day Class, me, you, and Yuuki." Chairman Cross knew he was playing dirty with Zero by bringing in Yuuki, but it was the surest way for him to get the stubborn hunter to help the cause. "You are the only one we can trust."

A moment of silence passed. "Fine." Zero grudgingly agreed. "What _do_ _we know_ about these vampires?"

"The patrons are mates, both male." Kaname states. "And obviously they fit into the Black Blood category."

"I couldn't gather any information from the Association." The Chairman says dejectedly. "All I know is that they should be arriving this Sunday to check out the school."

"That's a **load** of information, thanks." Zero says as he turns around to open the door. "If that is all, I'm going back to class."

"Kiryu." Kaname calls. Zero pauses in the doorway, halfway closed. "Be on your guard. For Yuuki."

Zero silently closes the door after himself.

* * *

**~*Sharing a Kingdom*~**

It was Sunday evening. The night was magnificent. It was winter and snow covered the school ground like a blanket. The moonlight reflecting off the frozen fountain water, trees, and flowers made it look like a scene from a fairy tale.

Zero, the Chairman, and Kaname were standing by the circular driveway in front of the Chairman's house as they waited on the patrons. Everyone was bundled up, as it was cold enough to freeze water instantly.

Zero adjusted his gray coat over his black Day Class uniform. The Chairman made him dress up as they would show the patron around the school grounds. Personally, he didn't understand why they couldn't wait inside. He peered at the other two from the corner of his eyes.

The Chairman was wearing his signature purple scarf around his neck along with his beige trench coat. He had a contemplative look on his face while he stared ahead. Kaname had on his white Night Class uniform with a black pea coat. His face was impassive as usual.

Just when Zero was thinking of going inside the house to keep warm, a black limousine pulled up. The tension in the air increased ten fold as the limousine parked in front of the trio, and a black haired man got out from the driver's side. The driver was a vampire, Zero could tell from the aura. However, it was a different aura than what Kuran exuded. The driver had the usual vampire handsome face and was finely dressed for a servant. He had on a black suit with gold embroidery on the collar, cuffs, and buttons of the jacket. The driver came around the limousine and opened the door.

Zero's breath silently hitched as the assumed patron stepped out the car. The man was also a vampire—the same type of vampire as the driver. He had platinum blond hair that curled into light wisps around his neck. His eyes were a startling blue, a blue clear as the ocean in the Caribbean. His skin was as pale as the snow covering the ground. He stood slim and tall but with lithe muscle Zero could see peeking through the thick fur coat. _Damn_. Zero thought. That was really all he could think.

Meanwhile, Kaname was having a similar reaction to the beautiful patron. The pureblood swore this man had to be a siren. The patron was more beautiful than half of the vampire women population he knew. Kaname could also feel the air of a leader and warrior from the blond vampire. There was an aura that screamed "old world" around him. Unconsciously, Kaname straitened his back. This vampire was dangerous.

"Thank you, Armand." The blond patron spoke to the driver. The driver closed the door and bowed. The patron then turned to the trio. His azure eyes roamed over the three before landing on the Chairman. "Are you the Chairman?"

All three were tripped up by the smooth voice. The Chairman coughed, "Yes, I am. My name is Chairman Cross." He held out a hand.

The blond vampire shook the Chairman's hand. "My name is Leon Belmont. I am only one of the patrons. My husband Mathias couldn't be here as he is meeting with the Council and Association at the moment."


	2. Ch2-Oh, Politics

_Summary: Mathias and Leon are the new patrons of Cross Academy. Kaname knows nothing about them. Can the vampire Prince find out using his pureblood status? Why is Zero always caught in the middle of politics?_

**Disclaimer: Castlevania belongs to Konami and Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino-sensei.**

**Warnings: Un-beta-ed, Blood, Violence, and Sex (in later chapters), possible polyamorous relationship, OCs!**

Authoress: Thank you for the favorites and alerts! :D Here's the second round to this story. I've decided that the OCs will play a bigger part but that does not affect the main relationships.

* * *

**Sharing a Kingdom**

Ch.2: Oh, Politics

Mathias was led down the hallway to the meeting room. He was in a five star hotel called The Regent Berlin. The walls were lined with polished dark wood and wallpaper with golden flowers stretching over a cream background. The black haired vampire thought the fashion of today was much less grandeur than the Middle Ages he grew up in and loved.

The human bellhop stopped in front of large red doors. "This is the meeting room, sir. There are already members from the Association and Council waiting inside." He bowed and walked away.

Mathias turned to his servant behind him. "On your best behavior, Louis." The brown haired vampire nodded in understanding.

Mathias turned the doorknob leading to the meeting room and open the door. He was greeted with the sight of six people at a long black marble table. Three vampires and three humans were seated on either side of the table in comfortable leather chairs. The head seat was empty.

"Lord Cronqvist." A blond vampire man stood up first. "It is nice to finally meet you in person. I am Asato Ichijou, but you can call me Ichiou."

"A pleasure to meet you Ichiou." Mathias nodded in acknowledgement. Mathias silently noted that Louis was studying the humans and other vampires in the room with hidden contempt. That couldn't be a good sign.

Ichijou nodded his head toward Louis. "Is he your servant, Lord Cronqvist?" Ichijou didn't believe lowly servants should be in the room with their superiors during important matters such as this. He had a slight look of disgust.

"Yes, his name is Louis." Mathias answered simply. "However, servants for **your kind** and **mine** are different." Everyone's attention perked at this information. Mathias placed a possessive hand on Louis' back as they walked to the head of the table. Louis pulled out the chair and the Romanian vampire sat down with Louis standing off to his right. "When my kind has servants they are either humans we trust, or our own blood children." The Romanian vampire looked at everyone carefully. "Do take care to remember Louis has my blood in him, and to show him with some respect."

Ichijou bowed swiftly. "I meant no disrespect Lord Cronqvist. I simply had no idea."

Mathias held up his hand to stop any oncoming apologies. "Nothing to worry about, Ichiou. There are a lot of things we do not know about each other. Now, let's get down to business. While I am a patient man, I assume this meeting is not just for real-estate rights?" Ichijou sat back down into his seat, feeling miffed.

"No, it's not." Yagari said gruffly as he blew out smoke. He was smoking a cigarette. Being around many vampires was straining his nerves.

The Hunter Association President to his left gave Yagari a look. "Ahem, I am the Association President." She gave a cordial smile. "What my fellow hunter was trying to say is that the co-existence project is a very delicate one. We want to know that it would still…_flourish_ underneath your care."

Mathias was no fool. Even if he didn't know the full politics between the Vampire Council and the Hunter Association there was a thick tension in the air between both parties. "Well, I would not see how it would not."

This time a black haired vampire spoke up. "With all due respect Lord Cronqvist, you are not a part of our society here in Germany. There are many things we should learn from each other. The Vampire Council and the Hunter Association were hoping that your presence here would put a rest to the ill sentiments felt by both parties as you are a outside but refreshing presence."

Mathias happened to glance out the corner of his eye at Louis. Louis was also glancing back. He saw the brunette's nose flare in amusement. They were trying to use him as a puppet, a political pawn. _But I will play into neither hand_. The Romanian vampire thought. "You mean I'm here to play mediator to the power struggle that both sides have had for hundreds of years." While Mathias was a genius tactician, politician, and warrior, there was nothing here for him to gain. He didn't want to help either side, as their politics didn't affect him or his family. "Well, if my **neutral** presence will help both parties build a stronger relationship then I am all for it."

"Lord Cronqvist—" Ichiou started but Mathias would here none of it.

"If there is nothing else wrong," Mathias stood up as Louis pushed the chair back in place. "I have to meet my husband at the school." With that the two Romanian vampires walked out the meeting room.

Silence followed in the wake of Mathias abrupt withdrawal. Yagari let loose the smoke he had held in while Mathias was talking. "You know, for a vampire he isn't that bad." While Yagari would freeze in hell than admit he liked a vampire, he could give Mathias respect. Both parties knew that the Lord would not be their political pawn as planned, and he had the power to keep it that way.

* * *

**~*Sharing a Kingdom*~**

"Let me introduce to you the president of the Night Class." The Chairman swung an arm towards Kaname and the pureblood stepped forward.

"My name is Kaname Kuran. I'm the current pureblood over the co-existence program." Kaname offered his hand. "A pleasure to meet you."

Leon shook Kaname's hand. "A pleasure as well." The blond vampire could feel Kaname's aura push against his own. Inwardly, Leon was laughing. He could feel the younger vampire's wariness of him.

"And this," Chairman Cross forcefully pushed Zero forward from behind with his arm around the hunter's shoulders. "is my handsome adoptive son, Zero Kiryu. He is one of the hunters stationed here to also help the co-existence program. Him and my adoptive daughter Yuuki are prefects of the school."

Zero said stiffly, "Nice to meet you." The hunter's face was expressionless. The hunter was starting to twitch from the powerful vampire auras around him and it took every ounce of willpower to keep his body from killing or running.

"Not very friendly, are you?" Leon smiled charmingly. "Well Chairman, I'm sure he does a good job protecting the Day Class students. Though I am curious as to how a hunter became a vampire…"

"Listen here—" Zero growled.

"I think you would like a tour of the grounds Mr. Belmont." Kaname calmly impeded the hunter's slew of insults. "Follow me." Kaname turned to walk down the path leading to the school garden.

"Armand, please wait for me in the car." Once the driver nodded his agreement, Leon walked after Kaname.

The Chairman leaned to whisper in Zero's ear, "Play nice." He then proceeded to drag the hunter after the two. Zero just grumbled underneath his breath. What exactly was he to do against two powerful vampires? If either one decided to go on a rampage he would have a hard time defeating one of them, let alone two. He could admit that in his head. The unhappy hunter just tuned out the Chairman and Kuran as he followed them around the campus.

Leon was engaged when looking at the architecture. It seemed he was a fan of the Victorian era in England. He questions to Kaname about the co-existence program as they went through the buildings housing individual subjects.

"So, from what I gather," Leon pauses as he looks around a classroom in the history building. "Vampires are working on these blood supplements to make them taste better and sustain longer than normal human blood." He trails a delicate hand over the oak desk at the front of the class. "But, how does that curb the natural vampiric instinct?"

"We are still working on that." Kaname answered. "We also have not reached much progress to the point we can actually show humans vampires exist. However, the instinct to feed is completely curbed, just not satisfied."

"Hmm." Leon hummed thoughtfully then his eyes dilated slightly in recognition. "It seems my husband is back from the meeting. He got here sooner than I thought." Leon had felt when Mathias was on his way, having sent Louis home. It seems his lover had decided to fly here.

Kaname, Zero, and the Chairman, tensed as they felt a much stronger vampire presence enter the school grounds. Kaname's pureblood was starting to boil. Leon's husband was more of a threat to his beast's alpha status he unconsciously felt.

The Chairman was uncomfortable due to his strong hunter powers. The new vampire aura he was feeling held a great pressure, although not threatening. The patrons were much stronger than he thought and if Leon was the nicer of the two then…

Zero's inner vampire was freaking out as well, if one could call it that. The pureblood and the hunter blood in him had stopped conflicting with each other and had a similar air of fear and awe. The ex-human has literally stopped breathing.

Noticing everyone's unease, Leon said, "Mathias is just as non-threating as I am. Here he comes."

Flapping and screeching reached everyone's ears as a flurry of black bats came in threw a slightly open window, bringing the winter's cold air and swirled into a spot in front of Leon. The individual bats outlined forms slowly molded into one solid black silhouette. The black faded away revealing as regal looking vampire with black hair.

Just like Leon, Mathias incites a spark of desire in both Kaname and Zero. However, with this spark comes a dangerous air that leaves both vampires with a fear they are unfamiliar with. Mathias' silky, curly black hair reached just below his waist. It is not slender like Leon's. In fact, Mathias had more of a warrior build despite being a tactician. He towered over the blond and Kaname with broad shoulders and muscles clearly defined in his arms. He had clear green eyes as bright as when sunlight hit the forest leaves. His skin was pristine white and much paler than Leon. Mathias' face was a cold military beauty.

Zero let loose the breath he was holding, shaking slightly, hoping no one noticed. "Mathias" as Leon had named his husband looked much more friendlier than his aura. His aura held darkness in it, that all the wildlife near the school was scared away.

However, undisturbed by the darkness Mathias gave off and the uncertainty everyone else felt, Leon stepped towards his husband and gave him a peck on the lips. Mathias smiled in response and the mates shared an inner conversation as they stared into each other's eyes. Once they finished, Mathias turned his gaze to the other three.

His eyes landed on the Chairman. "Hello, Chairman Cross." Mathias stuck out his hand. "My name is Mathias Cronqvist. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"A pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Cronqvist." The Chairman said, shaking Mathias' hand.

"We can continue the tour." Mathias said and smiled amicably. "Leon had filled me on everything."

"Then the science building is next." Kaname said straitening his shoulders. Mathias' aura brushes against his more slowly, feeling like a predator stalking his prey. It greatly unnerved him but he shown nothing outward. The pureblood Prince walked out the door, heading to their next destination.

* * *

**~*Sharing a Kingdom*~**

Mathias was pleasant company just as much as Leon was. The Chairman and Kaname said their goodbyes to the couple as they left the campus in their limousine.

Zero was silently seething inside the Chairman's house. He played nice up until the end of the tour and then abruptly excused himself. He's been waiting inside the kitchen at the dining table for thirty minutes now.

"Zero?" The Chairman called. The hunter could still feel Kaname's pureblood presence following as well.

"What in hell are both of you playing at?" Zero asked without a beat. His amethyst eyes glared down his adoptive father and Kuran. "Even if I kept an eye on the both of them, **I could** **stop neither one**. _Even I can admit it_."

"I'll concede that they are stronger than I thought." Kaname says thoughtfully. "But, the balance between the Association, the Council, and us still hangs in the air. We do not know how that meeting went with Mathias."

"They're power is overwhelming." The Chairman was never won to beat around the bushes. His face was full of seriousness over the matter at hand. "However, if the time comes we'll do what we must. It seems that Mathias and Leon are not hostile yet."

"How do we even defeat vampires like them?" Zero grumbled. He looked down at his hands, remembering the feeling of both Leon's and Mathias' auras. It left him scared like a newborn kitten and he didn't like it. He also didn't like the analyzing eye Leon gave him during the tour.


	3. Ch3-Invisible Strings

_Summary: Mathias and Leon are the new patrons of Cross Academy. Kaname knows nothing about them. Can the vampire Prince find out using his pureblood status? Why is Zero always caught in the middle of politics?_

**Disclaimer: Castlevania belongs to Konami and Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino-sensei.**

**Warnings: Un-beta-ed, Blood, Violence, and Sex (in later chapters), possible polyamorous relationship, OCs!**

Authoress: Kicked into gear by :)

* * *

**Sharing a Kingdom**

**Ch.3-Invisible Strings**

The royal couple were at their new home, sharing their evening breakfast. Mathias and Leon awoke an hour ago to the sun setting in a glorious mesh of orange, pink, and purple. After getting dressed properly, the couple went to their new private dining room. It was a grand room with walls painted a pale grey and the top outlined with painted black vines, looking very realistic as they grew from the ceiling towards the floor. Blackwood furniture littered the room here or there. Darken silver were in the multiple display cases and long silk black curtains covered the four gigantic windows. A great diamond chandelier was in the center of the ceiling right over the blackwood dining table. They owned a mansion now instead of a castle. The blond considered it a downgrade. They got comfortable and began their meal.

"Could you pass the tea love?" Leon asked Mathias. The tactician handed over the white china teapot. Leon poured himself some English Breakfast and stirred the blood butter in the small bowl next to his plate. He smeared some on his pastry and began nibbling on his croissant.

Some time past in silence.

"What's the matter?" Mathias asked, not even bothering to look up from the newspaper in his hand. Modern German had some words he did not know. He could gather their meaning from context clues, but he made a note to restudy it later on in the night. He knew his lover would tell him.

"There's so much to take care of." Leon started, moving on to fresh fruit. Vampires of their kind did not need human food. In fact, most of it made them sick; however, small things like bread, fruit, deserts, and drinks did not make their stomach quake. "The house, our finances, and now the school…"

"And?" Mathias asked, turning the page of the newspaper absentmindedly. There were a few sales going on at the furniture stores. He already knew what was troubling the blond.

"_And_, you already know." Leon rolled his eyes. "I want him. The timing seems terribly misplaced."

Mathias just turned another page. "And I have agreed either way, so what's the problem?"

There were very few things the couple could hide from each other due to time and their mating bond. Sometimes though, Leon gets a feeling he misses something every once and a blue moon. "_So,_ shouldn't you consider this a little more?" The former Knight hissed.

Giving a comical sigh, Mathias said, "What is there to consider, darling? I met him the same time as you. He was angry and rude but he's gorgeous and obviously being mistreated by both vampire and hunter sides." He placed the newspaper down to work on the strawberry sweet tart a servant goblin just brought. "I'm not _dismissing him,_ Leon. I can feel your desire."

Leon deflated. "But what about _your_ desire?" It all seemed unfair to his mate.

Mathias smirked around the pastry bite and swallowed. "I've known you too long dear. My desire is your desire. He's an abandoned kitten that has caught your eye for the moment." Continuing to eat, he thought about his next words. "And while it could develop into to something more, I do not feel threaten. My beast is interested in him as well."

Leon scrutinized his husband in silence and Mathias continued to eat. After a while he said, "Sometimes you baffle me after all this time."

"I know." Mathias smiled, sipping his glass of blood.

* * *

**~*Sharing a Kingdom*~**

The Pureblood Prince was staring out the window during class. The subject was history and he knew everything. Not many things could actually make him study. He absently felt his inner circle's boredom as well. Many of the noble vampires in this class were at least a hundred years older than the human professor speaking to them.

Kaname's eyes lighten up at the sight of his sister Yuuki walking by and he gave a small smile. Although she had recently turned back into a pureblooded vampire, she insisted on performing prefect duties until more hunters could be sent. Much of Vampire Society thought it improper but they could do nothing, nor would Kaname allow them to.

The pureblood needed to hold a meeting after class. It had been five days since the new patrons came to visit and it worried him in the back of his mind. He had no doubt he could kill one of them if need be but two? Not to mention the other would be enraged that their mate had died or gotten injured. The Blackbloods' power could easily overpower him if given the chance. Everything was so disconcerting.

Out the corner of his eye, he saw Takuma look at him worriedly. Whoops, Kaname let unease slip into his aura. He looked at the other to let him know he was fine and continued to look out the window. Yuki was already gone.

* * *

**~*Sharing a Kingdom*~**

"Ugh." Zero groaned in his sleep. The hunter felt unbearably hot despite the temperature. He was in his dorm room with the window wide open, blowing the cool winter air in.

Wait.

Blearily, the hunter opens his eyes a crack. Since when did he leave the window open? Zero's breath hitched as he felt a warm caress up his side. But there was no one there as Zero turned his head slowly side to side. Why was he so hot anyway? By all rights he should be a frozen huntersicle.

Another wave of scorching heat went through the hunter, making his stomach twist into a knot. What was it he felt? Hunger. No. It felt more like—

_Lust._

Zero groaned as blood rushed south, but he felt too weak to move. Somewhere in the hunter's clouded mind his instincts knew this wasn't normal. "Ah…" Zero moaned quietly as the warm touch came back again, caressing his hips.

_You should wake up now._

Zero jerked wide-awake from his strange dream, shoving away his blue comforter. The hunter sat up quickly, looking around his room. It was daylight with the sun shining brightly through his thin white curtains. His windows were closed and nothing was out of the ordinary.

However, Zero could still feel the hot breath that whispered into his ear and the remnant of heat through his body. _What the hell was that?_

* * *

**~*Sharing a Kingdom*~**

Leon gasped unnecessarily as he came out of his trance and his glowing blue eyes faded back to normality.

The small room was only lit by the five tall black candles, standing on the points of the blood drawn pentagram. Leon was in the middle of it with legs folded in a lotus. He was drawing his dark magic in tendrils back into himself.

He laughed mirthfully. The hunter's aura was so desperate and lost. He did not think Zero even knew how truly lonely he was. _Or maybe_, Leon thought, _he's so depressed everything has just merged into a giant numbness. _However, there was some light left in the hunter. Leon guesses its what keeping the hunter sane.

But the reaction Zero had to him was instant. The hunter's soul was enthralled with the sensuality and affection that Leon had offered. His body reacted so deliciously that the former Knight's desire spiked even more.

He will speak with Mathias to pay a visit to the school soon. He has to plan this carefully.

* * *

**~*Sharing a Kingdom*~**

"What is it Kaname-sama?" Takuma asks as he sat down in front of his leader. The inner circle vampires were gathered in Kaname's study, sitting in various seats or standing.

Said pureblood was pacing back and forth in front of the fire place. The muted aura he felt just a few minutes ago was unnerving. It was dark and powerful and somewhat familiar. He stopped to look at his coven. "It's about the new patrons. I wanted to speak with you all after classes."

"Ah," Shiki said in recognition. "The new patrons that just bought the school?"

"Yes." Kaname nodded to his cousin. "They are _powerful_ Black Bloods. The Chairman and I do not know where they stand between Vampire Council and Hunter Association."

"Do they mean harm to the co-existence?" Takuma asked.

Kaname let out a small sigh. "I'm afraid we do not know that either."

"Then what do you want us to do, Kaname-sama?" Aidou asked from the left-side of Shiki.

"I want you to keep an eye out when they are here." Kaname said contemplating. "I already have Seiren gathering information on the patrons. Since they are cordial as of now, we can only prepare for another unseen enemy. If it comes to a fight, **do not engage** **one alone**. These two are aristocrats like us in their kind's society. From their powerful auras, we can at least expect powers on par with a pureblood."

"Powers like a pureblood?" Kain asked worriedly.

"Yes." Kaname nodded. "They are much more powerful than what anyone expected I believe. Not even the Vampire Council nor the Hunter Association expected them to be this powerful."

"Should we tell Yuuki-sama?" Ruka piped up.

"I will speak with Yuuki alone." Kaname replied. "She already knows of their existence just not our plan of action."

"And her protection?" Takuma asked, looking Kaname in the eyes. There was silent stare down for a moment.

"I will handle it." Kaname nodded and dismissed them. "You all may retire for the day."

The group nodded, standing up and leaving one by one except Takuma.

Once the door closed, the blond stood up. "You're going to use Zero again, aren't you?" Takuma asked and came closer to his brother-like friend.

"I have no choice." Kaname sighed. "Yuki still loves and trust him. I have requested his help on this matter too."

Takuma was surprised. "And he _agreed_?"

"With some coercing yes." Kaname walked over to his desk and sat in his leather chair. "The Chairman also convinced him. He still has love for Yuki as well."

"And how do you feel about all this?" Takuma already knew the answer.

"Don't play games with me Takuma." Kaname smirked as he knocked over his white knight chess piece. "I absolutely **loath it**."

* * *

**~*Sharing a Kingdom*~**

A few days went by with Zero having the same sort of dream. Each time he was about to wake up a voice and ghostly touches would plague his mind along with an unbearable heat.

However, last night's dream was different. It was hotter than the previous ones, making him actually tear at his clothes unconsciously. The mysterious dark voice whispering to him had gotten lewder. It told him of the things it would to do his body, how it would make him scream and moan. And each time it said:

_Come be mine._

With a possessive tone more devious than the devil himself. To be honest, Zero was scared out his fucking mind. He's had enough! He was about to meet the Chairman and talk about these strange dreams. The hunter has always suffered sleep deprivation but these past few days have been strangely peaceful as well. Zero actually feels great besides the feeling of being violated hanging around in his mind.

The hunter knocked on the Chairman's door loudly. There was a lot of shuffling from the other side before Zero heard: "Come in!"

As Zero stepped inside, his adoptive father finished arranging the papers on his desk. Closing the door, Zero walked and plopped down into a seat across from the Chairman's desk. Cross' face was completely surprised.

Cross started, "Zero, what—?"

"Someone's been messing with my dreams." Zero said bluntly. "I want to know if there is a charm to make it stop."

"Your dreams?" the Chairman said alarmed. "When on earth did this happen?"

"This past week." Zero scrubbed his hair with a pale hand. "I didn't realize it at first. So, can you make it stop?"

"They have to be a powerful hunter or vampire to perform dream magic." The Chairman sat down roughly in his office chair. "What exactly have they been doing in your dreams?"

Zero steeled his face so he wouldn't blush. "Well…to be frank they've been trying to seduce me to come to them."

Blond eyebrows raised to the Chairman's hairline. "Se-seduce…?"

Zero rolled his eyes. "Yes. I think whispering dirty things in a person's ear counts as seducing." He specifically chose to leave out the ghostly touches, knowing his adoptive father would flip more shit.

The Chairman's eyes began to water cartoonishly and he whined. "_NOOOO!_ Not my dear son. They can't take away your innocence. I won't let them!"

"**BE SERIOUS**!" Zero screamed. "Is there a charm or not?"

Cross coughed. "Ahem, well, there is a simple charm we could try. Since they are not trying to cause "harm," we could block them with a water protection spell." The Chairman took a sheet of paper and drew the magic circle and words to say. "Just use this in the bathtub or lake before the next time you sleep. It has to be a large body of water. Hold the paper above the water and have a medium to lock the water with the magic in it that you can wear. Like your earrings. It will warn you of the intruding aura and block them out after you realize their presence in your dream."

"Good." Zero hissed. "I'd rather not sweat bullets every night." Before the hunter could leave his idiot adoptive-father, who was whining again about his innocence being taken, Kaname's aura registered in his senses. "What **now**?"

There was a knock on the door before the Chairman said, "Come in, Kaname-kun."

The pureblood stepped in, wearing a black button up shirt and white slacks. He was quite casual considering the circumstances bringing him there. "I have information on the patrons."

"Here we go." Zero grimaced.


End file.
